A Girl's Night Out
by smiling
Summary: A ficlet in response to a Friendship Ficathon request between Faith and Lilah.


**This was a Friendship Ficathon Request that I did. Figured I'd share for all those interested. **

Request: Faith and Lilah  
Prompts: A drinking game, boy talk, "The Last Seduction," and an insightful, serious moment.  
Please do NOT include: -

Spoilers through, S4 of Angel. Rating PG-13 due to some language and innuendos.

Thanks to my wonderful betas (Mommanerd) and (Garnigal). Smoochies to you both.

As Faith sat waiting for her visitor she couldn't help but wonder who it was. Angel was the only one who ever came to see her, and he hadn't been around in months. She tried not to let it bother her that he didn't come around anymore. Part of her wondered if she had done something wrong, something to stop his visits. But really, what could she have done? Being in prison didn't leave many badness options.

She watched as other people assumed their positions on the opposite side of the glass. She watched as they picked up their phones and began to speak quietly.

Some glanced around nervously, obviously not wanting anyone to overhear what they were talking about. Others cried, argued, laughed, and gently placed their hands against the barrier that separated them from their loved ones.

Faith just sat there, her eyes resting on the chair that remained empty in front of her, wondering if they had somehow gotten it wrong, that no one had come to see her.

Glancing over her shoulder and tossing a questioning look at the guard, Faith resigned herself to returning to her cell. The guard shook his head and jutted his chin back towards the glass.

Faith picked up the phone, surprised to see who was now sitting in front of her. "You've got to be kidding me," she said.

"I'm not exactly what you'd call the joking type," Lilah Morgan said, crossing her legs demurely and switching the phone to her other ear.

"Good point. What do you want?"

"What?" Lilah asked, "No 'hello' or 'how are you'?"

Faith was on edge, but she knew enough to keep it hidden from Wolfram and Hart's bitch queen. She forced herself to loosen her grip on the phone and unclench her teeth. If Lilah was here it was probably to cause trouble… or pain. It sure wasn't to see how Faith was doing.

"What's with the long face, Faith? You look a little uncomfortable. It hasn't been that long since you've had a visitor, one of your special visits from Angel. Except, oh wait, it has." Lilah smiled. "Now I'll bet you're wondering why I'm here. I'm sure there are all sorts of thoughts floating through that head of yours, and I'll bet most of them aren't good."

_Damn it_, Faith thought. Lilah could see right through her. "You're not exactly at the top of my guest list."

Lilah shrugged. "That's not a surprise, but it's not important either." She motioned toward the guard.

"Let's go," the guard said, taking Faith by the arm.

"What do you mean, let's go?" Faith asked, yanking her arm away and dropping the phone in the process. "I'm not going anywhere. Especially at her say so."

Faith heard Lilah's gentle tap on the window. "What?" Faith asked, picking up the phone again and glaring at the other woman.

"We need to talk and this is not the place. Let's just say you have a reprieve for the day, courtesy of Wolfram and Hart."

"A courtesy from them? Not on top of my list either but thanks anyway."

Lilah laid her hand over her heart. "You have my word that nothing will happen to you, Faith. I have a proposition that will interest you if you agree," Lilah smiled suggestively, "and if you don't…" She left the sentence hanging.

Faith ignored her and looked at the guard. "She for real?"

"Hey, I'm just following orders. Let's go."

The next hour was a blur. One minute, Faith was waiting for her _visitor_, the next she was dressed in her own clothes, sitting in a car, and heading away from the place she had been calling home lately.

"Where are we going?" Faith demanded, not at all liking that she had no control over what was going on, especially with Lilah at the wheel.

Lilah glanced at her from time to time, but for the most part kept her eyes on the road. "I assumed you would like to go somewhere familiar, a place where we can talk and you can relax and be yourself."

"Is that so?" Faith said, looking out the window, watching the landscape fly by. "Glad you know where that is. I have no clue."

Lilah only laughed and pulled into a parking lot. Faith saw the sign that adorned the place, Giuseppe's Pub and Eatery

"A bar? You're taking me to a bar?"

"I'm sure it's been a while since you've had a good stiff one," Lilah said, as they walked in, taking a seat in a booth in the darkest corner of the pub.

Faith let the comment slide, for the moment at least.

A waitress appeared as soon as they sat down. "What can I get you?" she asked, snapping her gum.

After Lilah had ordered herself a drink, Faith knew it was her turn. She could hold her liquor, no matter how long it had been, and she was too curious to play games. "Bottle of Jack and a glass," she said. Two could play at this game.

"Wonderful!" Lilah beamed.

"Now, are you going to tell me why in the hell you're here?"

Half a bottle of Jack and eight glasses of whatever she-bitch was drinking later, Faith still had no clue why they were there. But then again, she was starting not to care.

"Sex is good," Lilah said, a slight slur to her speech.

"What?" Faith asked.

"I was just thinking that no matter what's going on, or how many people you order killed, or how many lives you demand ruined, or how many people you break out of jail; at the end of the day…I just want a good lay." Lilah smiled. "That rhymed." She took another long swallow of a new drink. "I had this entire big plan for you, Faith. Bust you out of jail and drag you over to our side and look at this." She indicated all the empty glasses on the table. "In the end I decided, well, screw it. Let's just drink."

Faith eyed her suspiciously, trying to figure out if this was part of some major plan, some big mind fu... to weaken her defenses. But in the long run, did it matter? She was out of jail, if only for a day, she had an unfinished bottle of Jack sitting in front of her and a huge ass cheeseburger on the way.

"You ever see _The Last Seduction_?" Lilah asked, her voice taking on a serious note all of a sudden.

"What?"

"_The Last Seduction_. It's a movie, a damn good movie. No damsel in distress. This woman, she's sexy, brilliant as hell, and she's the essence of evil. She could screw with people like nobody's business and get what she wanted and never pay the consequences." Lilah sighed. "Didn't need anyone or anything but herself. No big boss to report to. No explaining her actions to anyone."

"Okay…" Faith was now positive that Lilah was trashed.

"It's so simple, you know?" Lilah began, "Destroy Angel. Use you to destroy Angel. How hard could that be? You're a rebel, a murderer. You've already tried to do it once. And as I sit here and look at you, I know there's no way you'd betray him. I suspected that was the case, but _they_ wanted me to try. What a waste of time," she said, downing the last of her drink and signaling for another.

"That's why I'm here? You wanted me to, what, take Angel out for you?" Faith laughed. "Like that's going to happen. He's the only one who believed… believes in me. You're right. You are wasting your time."

"Are you in love with him?" Lilah asked.

"What? You're crazy."

"But Faith, you are so, oh, I don't know…" Lilah waved her hand in the air, "devoted. Must be love then, right? Because it sure in hell isn't fear. There are only two things that breed devotion: love and fear."

"It isn't either, it's something else." Faith said. "You're asking me about love? You gotta rethink that one. I'm the last one anyone should be asking about love," she said, taking another sip of her drink, not noticing the slight slur her own voice was taking on.

"I don't really know much about it myself. I thought I could've been in love once, but it didn't turn out all that well." Lilah rested her chin on her hands. "That's why I keep saying sex and love don't mix. Just keep on the sex and forget the love thing. It's too complicated and too time consuming."

Faith sighed. "You're right. Sex is _always_ good. I like men. I like controlling men." Faith laughed. "I like men begging to be screwed. Talk about power."

Lilah's eyebrows knitted in thought. "I don't think I've had a man beg for sex before. Beg for his life, okay, I've had that. But I think I might like the sex begging a little more. More in it for me, you know? And there would be power in that, wouldn't there?"

"Damn straight there is. Bring him to the edge and then just stop. You wanna hear begging, you'll hear begging." Faith started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Lilah asked, taking another sip of her drink.

Faith stopped laughing and looked at her. "Okay, maybe I'm wrong, but I think we're drunk."

Lilah looked at Faith and then glanced at the empty glasses in front of her. "I think you're right. I need a smoke."

"Music to my ears," Faith said, standing and walking over to the bar. "My friend and me need some smokes."

Lilah appeared next Faith, slamming a hundred dollar bill down on the bar. "Get us some… now." She smiled and headed back to their booth.

"You heard her," Faith said, following Lilah back to the table.

"We used to play quarter-bounce," Faith was saying. "You'd take a quarter and try to get it into a glass of beer. Whoever got the quarter to bounce into the beer got to drink it. Slippery little suckers, those quarters, but I always won. I had an edge." Faith leaned closer to Lilah and whispered, "Slayer edge. My aim was dead on."

"I could see that. I never played any games when I was younger." Lilah shrugged. "What was the point? Maybe I was driven even then. No time for games. Had to be on top. Do whatever it takes."

Faith glanced at her nearly empty glass, grabbed the bottle, and topped it off with more Jack, moving the glass to the middle of the table. "Got a quarter?" she asked Lilah.

"A quarter? Why would I have a quarter?" Lilah motioned for the waitress. "Hey Flo, we need a quarter."

The waitress, whose name turned out to be Marge, wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She dropped not one, but eight quarters on the table.

"Okay, now pay attention." Faith proceeded to show Lilah how to hold the quarter and flick it into her drink. "Use your own drink," Faith said. "The Jack's mine."

Faith watched as Lilah grabbed her own glass and placed it in the middle of the table next to Faith's. Taking a quarter, she clumsily fumbled with it, trying to take aim.

Faith had to duck as the first one went flying over her head. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." And she tried again. The second quarter landed in Faith's drink. "I'm not drinking that."

"Like I'd let you," Faith said, downing the drink herself.

They were down to two quarters when Lilah finally landed one in her own drink. "Look at that!" she said proudly. "I did it."

Faith smiled. "Guess you did. Good thing too, we were running out of quarters."

Lilah's smile faded and she stared at the quarter sitting in the bottom of her drink, just beyond the ice. "That was probably the highlight of my day."

"Why do you say that?"

"The working for evil thing. I love it…I really do. But sometimes…" Lilah sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Faith said, reaching across the table and pushing Lilah's arm lightly. "People can change. I'm proof of that. If I can do it, anyone can."

"It's too late for me, not that I care. Plus I like what I do, remember?" Lilah sat up straighter. "So, are you going to come and work for me…us? Get out of prison and live a life of luxury? Have all those men at your disposal?"

"Destroying Angel in the process? No thanks. Thought we already covered that."

Shrugging, Lilah said, "Figured I'd give it one last try." She glanced at her watch. "Looks like your time on the outside is up. Time to go back, Faith. Sure you won't change your mind?"

"Pretty frickin' positive."

They were both quiet on the drive back. Faith wasn't sure, but part of her suspected that Lilah was starting to regret some of the things she had said. Faith wasn't one to argue. She knew how it felt to open up, how it left you vulnerable. It's not like Lilah Morgan could afford vulnerability. Never let someone know the real you, that's the only way to play it safe.

"What happens now?" Faith asked.

"You go back to jail."

"Not what I meant."

Lilah glanced at her. "You mean, are we friends now?"

"Not what I meant either."

"Then what did you mean, Faith?"

"You…" Faith didn't want to use the word failed, figured that would go over like a lead balloon. "I'm going back to jail. Not joining the team. What's going to happen now?"

"You mean am I going to get into trouble or killed or something for not bringing you into the fold?"

"Pretty much."

Lilah laughed a cold laugh that chilled Faith to the bone. "Not a chance. Of course, they might want to kill you for turning down their proposal." Lilah pulled into the prison parking lot. "Watch your back, Faith."

Sure didn't seem to take long for Faith to be tucked back into her little cell, safe and sound.

Laying on her bunk and staring at the ceiling, she wasn't sure if Lilah's last words to her were a warning or a threat. Time would tell, she supposed.

Morning was going to be a bitch. She was already starting to feel a little hung over. And Faith guessed that was the least of her concerns.

End

Page 8 of 8


End file.
